marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia (state)
Georgia is a state located in the southeastern region of the United States of America History Birth of Gabe Jones Macon, Georgia, is the birthplace of Gabe Jones, who went on to join Captain America as one of the Howling Commandos.Captain America: First Vengeance S.H.I.E.L.D. Field Office Keller, the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., worked at the office in Atlanta, until he was replaced by Nick Fury.Captain Marvel WHiH World News WHiH World News, a TV channel with a division in Atlanta, sent one of his news crew to cover insurgent attacks in the area of Al-Kut in Iraq, knowing that Iron Man would appear in the area as soon as he had knowledge of the situation via the broadcasting of the attacks. Later on, Stark asked the responsible at the home office in Atlanta for permission to upload the footage of his intervention defeating the insurgent to Stark Industries public relations department.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Bank Theft Benjamin Pollack and his girlfriend Claire Wise planned a series of thefts using a Chitauri Gun that fell from the sky inside their laboratory in New York City and that Pollack managed to repair. One of those thefts took place in Savannah where they managed to steal the money and access the vault of the bank blasting the door with the weapon. As with the other thefts, Pollack and Wise abandoned the town after the successful theft.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Franny's Saloon Lance Hunter visited Franny's Saloon in Macon, Georgia. He acquired a key chain from there and carried it with him on a mission.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Clairvoyant Candidates ]] Melinda May and Felix Blake traveled to Macon, Georgia, as one of the random teams chosen to investigate the candidates rejected from the Index as possible identities for the Clairvoyant. Upon arriving, Blake wondered why Skye paired them together, and guessed it maybe had to do something with their astrological sign, through May thought it was simply random. May asked why he believed in astrology but he did not believe in a Clairvoyant; Blake simply told her that he had some theories of his own. Seeing they were going to investigate Tranquility Bridge, an assisted living home, Blake begged May to tell him that they were there in order to investigate one of the doctors instead of one of the residents. The two agents received the file with the candidate's identity, Thomas Nash, who was injured in a head-on collision and spent the last four years in a catatonic state. May went to visit the office of Tranquility Bridge's director while Blake went to find the number of Nash's room. Blake checked the files at the reception desk while waiting for a receptionist, but Deathlok ambushed him and threw him into a wall. Blake retaliated shooting at Deathlok with his gun, and then changed the magazine to shoot one of Leo Fitz's Tag Rounds. The bullets did not harm Deathlok, and he grabbed Blake, even though he pleaded him to stop, reminding him of his son, Ace, and that they can still help him. Deathlok answered saying that Michael Peterson was dead, and threw Blake to the floor to break his ribs with his Cybertek Prosthetic Leg. May asked for reinforcements to the Hub, informing them that Deathlok was there and Blake was down, and as Victoria Hand informed the rest of the teams, Deathlok used his recently acquired Forearm Rocket Launcher to attack May, who managed to evade the projectile but was hit by some debris caused by its explosion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Chase of Grant Ward Grant Ward arrived from Philadelphia to Atlanta in a bus, having escaped from both federal custody and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempts to recapture him. Noticing Bobbi Morse reading a book pretending to read a book, Ward approached Eliza and Graham who were struggling to carry their bags. Giving a fake name, Ward befriended the mother and child, offering to help them and boarding the same bus, headed for Dallas. However, inside the bus, Eliza asked Ward to join them during the travel, but Ward noticed the same woman with the book and told them that he would rather sit in the back. Ward went down the aisle and asked Bobbi Morse if he could sit with her. meets Grant Ward]] Ward seemingly flirted with Morse about riding a bus instead of flying and reading a book instead of enjoying the sights, which Morse said was her excuse to travel in a bus. Ultimately, Ward revealed that, though he was impressed, he knew she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent because he noticed she was exactly on the same page of her book than when she was waiting outside. Ward showed Morse the explosive vest he was wearing and told her to keep reading trying or saying anything, or he would detonate the explosives. Ward then asked the driver to open the door, as he seemingly took a wrong bus, leaving Morse behind and unable to follow him. Ward boarded a bus headed for Boston while Morse called Melinda May to inform her that her cover was blown, praising Ward's skills. Morse then contacted Lance Hunter, who was disguised as a southern man in the same bus headed for Boston, to inform him that now he would have to follow Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Framework Network Holden Radcliffe and Aida perfected the Framework with the knowledge of the Darkhold, making its code so powerful that it was processed on devices from all around the world. Part of the data was transmitted on a group of cellphones in Atlanta, Georgia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Brianna's Return To be added Thanos' Victory fades into dust]] Nick Fury and Maria Hill drove through Atlanta, Georgia and learned about unidentified objects detected over in Wakanda. Before Fury could order Hill to notify Cameron Klein where they would meet, a car spiraled out of control in front of them and blocked them. Moments later, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were killed as a result of Thanos completing the Infinity Gauntlet and snapping his fingers.Avengers: Infinity War Post-credits Scene Appearances References External Links * Category:Locations Category:States Category:Avengers: Infinity War Locations Category:Captain Marvel (film) Locations Category:Avengers: Endgame Locations Category:Marvel One-Shots Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Locations Category:The Defenders Locations Category:The Punisher Locations